


A Gift

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor's birthday and he has a special request to make of Loki. How could Loki not indulge his boyfriend on such a special day. Pure smut. Something fluffy and a little dirty. Okay maybe a lot dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

It was funny how his hair glowed like that. The sun seemed to follow him for the sole purpose of backlighting his head so that it appeared he wore a halo. That was what Loki thought.

                “Happy Birthday Thor.” Loki pressed his lips into a brief kiss that landed on a scruffy cheek.

                “Thank you love.” Thor said. “I’ve been needing new socks.”

                “And underwear.” Loki said.

                “There was nothing wrong with my old underwear.” Thor said, knowing it was a bold faced lie.

                “Oh really? Were the holes in them strategically placed for my viewing pleasure?”

                “Of course they were.” He said. Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s golden mane, scrapping his nails across Thor’s scalp. Thor gave a low contented groan, sucking in his bottom lip as his eyes momentarily rolled into the back of his head. They were enjoying a quiet evening at home. After cooking a divine, if simple meal of steak, asparagus, and potatoes. Loki served Thor a cupcake for desert. The classic vanilla sponge topped with pink frosting and sprinkles had left a tiny crumb still stuck to Thor’s mustache. Loki leaned in again for another kiss to lick Thor’s lips clean.

                “Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?” Loki asked, still sharing breath with Thor. The tips of their noses brushing together the tiniest bit.

                “Almost.” Thor said.

                “Almost? Was there something I forgot or is that your way of begging me for birthday sex?”

                “Um, almost. I have something to give you, though it is actually a gift for me.” Thor said.

                “You’re giving me something that is a gift for you? What is it? Lingerie?” Loki asked, joking.

                “Would it bother you if it was?” Thor asked.

                “You want me to wear women’s clothing?” Loki asked. He and Thor had been dating for a year now and this was something new.

                “Just a pair of thigh high stockings. And I want your hair out of that ponytail. I want it long and messy.” Thor said. He looked unsure of himself or perhaps unsure Loki would acquiesce to such a request. He was jittery and yet there was a dark undercurrent in Thor’s voice when he made the request. Loki knew how commanding and imposing Thor could be. He seemed to be holding something back.

                “Anything else?”

                “I bought a vibrator. I want to you come without touching yourself. I want you to come just from listening to me talk. I want to watch you come while you’re looking at me. And then I want you to suck my dick after, on your knees.”

                “On my knees?” Loki grinned and quirked an eyebrow. He pressed his lips to the shell of Thor’s ear to ask him another question. “And shall I call you Master also?” He asked, teasing. But Thor’s whole body shuddered at the question. Clearly he’d touched on the crux of the matter.

                “Thor, I don’t think I’ll be able to come without touching myself.”

                “Would you try? For me. You’ll have the vibrator inside of you. It’ll help.”

                “Alright birthday boy. Just give me a few minutes to go shave my legs.” Loki said. Thor’s eyebrows went up in mild surprise.

                “What? You didn’t think I’d slip on such a delicate garment over my muscular hairy man legs, did you?” Loki pecked another quick kiss to the tip of Thor’s nose and trotted off to the shower. Thor got up and prepared the bedroom and himself. He grinned as excitement thrummed through his body. He’d been wanting to broach the topic of fantasy play for a while now. He wasn’t into pain, but he did want to dominate. Loki had the perfect length of hair to wrap around his hand and yank backwards.

                Thor striped down to his new undies, a set of navy blue boxer briefs. He then considered his viewing angle to enjoy the show. He moved his favorite chair over to the end of the bed. The bed was not very high and was level to the chair, which was ideal for Thor’s needs tonight. Thor heard the water in the shower shut off and his excitement swelled anew. He ran to the bedroom closet and pulled out the gift wrapped box he’d been hiding for Loki. He couldn’t wait to see that sinewy taut form in these dainty coverings.

                “Thor? Where is this gift you have for me? I need it.” Loki called from the bathroom. The door opened a little and an arm jutted out. Thor thrust the package in the impatient beckoning hand before the door shut again.

                The box was black and tied shut with a satiny red ribbon. Loki pulled the bow and opened it to find a set of black thigh highs, a clit rocket, and a black collar. There was also a very long length of thick black sash. Loki wasn’t sure if Thor wanted him to use it to decorate himself somehow or not. But he decided to give it a go. He sat down on the edge of the tub and with his nimble fingers and pulled the stockings up his legs. He then put on the collar.

                The collar was black leather, but not studded. No, instead it had silver heart details and the white stitching added a feminine embroidered design. Loki messed his hair, using a little bit of hair spray to make it stay somewhat fluffy. His torso was still incredibly bare and needed something. He again considered the sash. He draped it around his neck, crisscrossed it in the front and tied it around his midsection a couple of times before tying it into a bow over his belly button.

                It still looked odd, having his cock exposed but that was how Thor wanted it. Loki took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Thor had lit several candles throughout the room and had music playing softly.

                “How do I look?” Loki asked, holding his breath. He was nervous suddenly and tried hard not to show it. He displayed a false show of bravado and posed for his golden angel. Thor’s eyes shined with lust, and something deeper. The silence drew out as he starred at Loki from head to toe. Eventually, Loki cracked under the scrutiny.

                “Thor?!” Loki’s voice became high pitched.

                “I’m sorry love. I got lost in my thoughts. You are everything I want. Come here.” Thor said. Loki walked to Thor and felt his large hands engulf him. Standing beside the bed, their fingers raked over the other’s form as they tasted each other in their kiss. Thor broke the kiss and looked down at the bow on Loki’s midsection and pulled on it. Loki twirled. He giggled as he felt like he too was being unwrapped. When he stopped he posed again for Thor, putting his hands on his hips.

                “Get on the bed baby.” Thor said.

                “How do you want me?”

                “Do you have the vibrator?”

                “Oh.” Loki ran back into the bathroom and snatched it off the counter.

                “Get on all fours and I’ll put it inside of you.”

                “Alright.” Loki said, narrowing his eyes and climbing onto the mattress like a panther. He shook his ass and gave Thor a naughty smile. Thor hummed his approval at the feast before him. Loki’s ass was a masterpiece, now perfectly framed by the lacey black tops of the stockings. He gripped the slender vibrator with the bulbous head as he slathered it with lube. One of his strong hands then cupped Loki’s left cheek, pulling it aside. Loki’s sweet little pucker winked at him.

                “God you look good enough to eat.” Thor said and slid it in. It was easy going given the small size. Once fully inside, Thor turned it on. Loki’s whole body jumped.

                “Oh. Oh my.” Loki said, breathy.

                “Go sit up against the headboard. I’m going to tie you up.” Thor said. Loki noticed then, the towel positioned where their pillows usually were. Loki moved into position and leaned against the intricate wrought iron headboard. When he and Thor moved in together last month, Thor had been insistent on keeping it. He now understood why. Using the long black sash, Thor tied Loki’s wrists to the headboard. Loki felt the soft fabric pull tight against his little wrists and felt a thrill go up his spine at being restrained.

                “Spread your legs baby.” Thor said. “I want to see all of you.”

                There Loki was, spread eagle, arms tie up near his head and his stiff shaft leaking and resting against his stomach as the little vibrator tormented his prostate. Thor took his seat in the chair at the end of the bed.

                “You look so lovely. How do you feel?” Thor asked. Loki fidgeted. He needed friction.

                “Thor, Thor I need you to touch me.”

                “Where love? And with what?”

                “Touch my cock, please.”

                “No. Would it not be better if I started at your feet and kissed them? Your ankles are edible. I could suck a sweet little bruise into that soft spot behind the ankle bone and then nibble your calf.” Thor said, from his chair. He remained there as he continued speaking. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as his cock throbbed.

                “Open your eyes love. I need you to look at me.” Thor said. Loki did.

                “What else would you do to me?”

                “I’d kiss my way up your legs, leaving marks behind your knees and inside your thighs. I’d rub that tingly lube you like into the skin there and blow on it.” Thor said. Loki keened and panted as another little shockwave thrummed through his body. He was twitching his hips. The little movements made the vibrator shift inside of him, but it was too small to give him what he truly craved.

                “And after that?” Loki asked. He was sweating now. His vision was focused yet his mind was blurry.

                “I’d roll you over and spank you. Your creamy flesh would turn so rosy after just a couple of strikes. And then I’d spread you open and bury my face in your ass. I’d lick that red little furl of yours and even nip it with my teeth.” Thor said. Loki gasped. His cock was leaking and an angry shade of red.

                “Would your tongue go inside of me?” Loki asked. His voice was shrill.

                “Of course baby. I’d lick up your crevice and down to your sack, taking each ball into my mouth to suck before returning to your sweet hole again and tonguing it until you scream.”

                “Oooh. Would you press me into the mattress?”

“Of course. Is there anything else you want me to do to you?”

                “Oh…I…I’ve always wanted to be fisted. I’ve never tried it.” Loki confessed. Thor’s cock damn near bounced with interest.

                “Really?” Thor’s voice was softer and more surprised than he meant it to be. He cleared his throat and readjusted it back to its usual baritone. “You’ve got such a sweet tight hole. Are you sure you could handle that?”

                “Yes. I want…uh…I want to feel you hand deep inside of me.” Loki arched his back. His alabaster chest strained forward as his hands tugged to be free. “Oh Thor please!”

                “Mmm, stretching you open would be quite the task. You’d need to be fucked open until you were completely slack. I’d have to add a full sized dildo in addition to my cock.”

                “Yes! And your friends could watch!”

                “You want an audience baby?”

                “Yes!”

                “You like being tied up?” Thor asked. Loki grunted. At the moment the answer was a clear and frustrated no, but Thor could tell, Loki liked it.

                “Answer me.” Thor said in a stern voice.

                “Yes Master!” Loki yelled.

                “Mmm…I’m not sure I want to risk having you naked and vulnerable in front of others. Do you swear loyalty to me? Only me?”

                “Yes!”

                “And you’ll do as I command?”

                “Yes Thor! Oh…Please! Please. I need you to touch me.” Loki was writhing in need and frustration. His pupils were blown wide and only a sliver of green could be seen ringing the black dots at the center.

                “You want me to pound into and pull your hair?”

                “Yes!”

                “You want me wrap my lips around that glorious dick and swallow you whole?”

                “Yes!” Loki’s toes were curling as he spread his legs even wider. Thor got up, his dick straining and sticking straight out in his underwear. He sat beside Loki and placed his hand on Loki’s neck. Leaning so close together they were sharing breath, he spoke, “You want to wear my collar? Show the world who you belong to?” He brought their lips together and kiss him. Their tongues twisted, stealing space and breath. Loki could feel Thor’s body heat radiating from him. His scent was heady and strong. Loki nodded his answer as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

                “You want me to hold you down and press every square inch of my front to your back?”

                “Yes! Thor! Thor! THOOOORRRRRR!” Loki screamed his lover’s name as thick white ropes of come sprayed his chest. Thor petted Loki’s hair as his whole body seized with the searing pleasure of thought alone.

                “Shh. Shh. So proud of you baby. It’s time to suck your master’s dick like a good slave.” Thor reached for the ribbon and untied the knots binding his wrists. Loki slumped forward right into Thor’s lap and nudged his face at Thor’s erection. Thor worked his boxers to free his aching member from the fabric. The great phallus jutted forth and Loki took the throbbing flesh into his throat bobbing fast and deep on the shaft.

                “That’s it. That’s it. So greedy now. So eager to please me. Oh…” Thor bit his lip as the combined sensations of tight slickness and heat brought him to the edge. He was so overwrought, denying himself the entire time Loki had been tied up. His orgasm broke upon him and he cried out, shocked by its suddenness. Loki gulped down Thor’s essence like it was the nectar of the gods. He rose up to kiss Thor and the two tumbled down onto the bed, where Thor caged Loki with his body.

                “Is this what you were needing little one?”

                “Yes master.” Loki shuddered again. The vibrator was still on.

                “Do you still need my dick little one?”

                “Fist me master. I’ve been such a good boy.”

                “Yes love, yes you have.”


End file.
